harrys mistake
by vindicated defect
Summary: what happens when harry is going out with cho but is inviting ron and hermione to go to hawaii with them, and hermione still loves him.
1. harry finds the correct path

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter (and if I did id be in Brittan and rich as hell!)**

**A/n hey this is my firs fan fiction and well I've formed a good idea of what I want to do in here. So read and leave me comments, id like to have constructive criticism, just tell me what u think and ill try to fix whatever it is I'm doing wrong.**

**Chapter 1 the planning**

"**Man this is awesome, we just graduated and Harry is paying for us all to go on a vacation to paradise!" said Ron as enthusiastic as ever. I can't believe that were all going together, my two best friends in the world and Harry's girlfriend cho, I just can't believe how great this is!" "Relax Ron; you'll give yourself a heart attack before we even leave, and who knows what will happen with this month in Hawaii?" Said Harry. **

"**Ahhhhhhhhh I'm so tired Harry, how about we go to bed?" yawned cho to Harry. "ok I'm pretty tired myself after today, so much to do with planning this trip I didn't even realize its 1 0' clock!" exclaimed Harry as he put his arm around her and wished everyone good night while he and cho went up to there room. "Gosh it's cool that Harry inherited grimmauld place, this place is so big that I can't imagine him not inviting u and me here Hermione." **

"**Yeah lucky but it annoys me so much that.... That you live right under his nose and he doesn't realize he's making a mistake by choosing cho over you?" Ron finished annoyingly correct.**

"**Yes! I have no idea how he puts up with little miss I'm so emotionally unstable, be nice to me. It pisses me off so bad that he puts up with that!" Said Hermione so mad she was red with fury.**

"**I personally think..... Ron didn't finish for Hermione had just shot him a look that said "What are you thinking saying that?"**

"**I mean I don't believe it either, you're much better as both a friend and a girl friend." Ron said saving himself from Hermione's wrath.**

**They stayed up a little longer talking about it and finally decided to go to bed so that they could wake up to have enough time to pack clothes that go from fitting cold England to sunny warm Hawaii.**

**When Harry woke up he stretched a minute then leaned over and kissed cho until she woke up, she smiled at him then grabbed his head and pulled it to hers and they kissed for awhile. Then when they where done they decided they would take a shower and go down to breakfast. As they got out and got dressed they could already the pancakes, sausage, and bacon ready for them downstairs. **

"**Morning." Ron said cheerfully while Hermione just glared while pouring herself some fresh pumpkin juice and taking a byte out of her toast.**

"**Well" Ron said smiling and nudging Harry, "looks like someone got up a little early this morning." He and cho both blushed and looked at each other.**

"**Well let's see how our quiditch team is doing shall we?" said Harry while pointing his wand and muttering accio paper summoning the news to him and opening to the sports page. "Damn lost by a bunch to Australia, 150 to 310, man that makes me mad!" said Harry irritated by the horrible outcome.**

"**Well Ron since you're the person who was big enough of a loser to have packed a week ago then looks like u and responsible Hermione have to go pick up the tickets while we stay here and pack" Harry said while winking at him.**

"**Well I already got them. Last night I was so excited I left to go get them because I couldn't sleep." Said Ron feeling stupid.**

"**Well that's probably for the best any ways because we need to leave as soon as were done packing, if we want to get there as early as were really supposed to, so go get the car ready and stuff and I'll be sure to pack quickly, I picked up a few spells here and there that will help me do it very fast, so be right down and we all need to hurry." Said Harry feeling very rushed at this point. **

**They finally arrived in Hawaii, and checked into the hotel right away. It was a big hotel with 2 rooms a kitchen and two bathrooms. Once they got bored from sitting around and watching television they decided to go out and sight see.**

**"This place is beautiful" said cho "absolutely beautiful" she said watching the sun set over the ocean. "I just love it here Harry, I wish we could just stay forever." Cho said half sarcastic half serious and went off to the bathroom for a second to take a shower. **

**Harry walked off the balcony and walked over to Hermione who was sitting alone because earlier that night Ron went home with a girl he met, they weren't sure if he would be back that night or not, so they just assumed he would.**

"**So mione, how have u been? It's been forever since we had a serious conversation." Harry said in an interested voice. **

"**Well, things have been good; I've got a good job lined up as an auror, and things are just great" she said in a calm voice thinking how much she has been dying inside while he was just oblivious to the fact she was in love with him. **

"**Well that's good to hear, I just like u when you're happy, it reminds of back at school when we had such a good time together, and, don't make fun of me but up until I me and cho got serious I had a huge crush on you," said Harry not knowing how much it killed her to hear it. But she also felt like there was still a chance for them, she just needed to do something drastic and sudden, witch with Hermione would be perfectly planned out, down to the specific place and time.**

**They talked for about another hour until cho got out of the shower and went to bed, seeing this made Hermione tired and she went to bed right after wishing Harry good night. Harry went out of the room to think near the elevator, and just before he got there Ron came up whistling looking very happy. "Hey Ron, why you back so early?" asked a puzzled Harry.**

"**Well she had to leave to go back home tomorrow so she wanted a good night sleep, but don't think I didn't get anything" said Ron winking at Harry half disappointed half satisfied. "So what's wrong? Don't lie either I can tell with u." **

"**I'm just so confused, I got to talking to mione tonight and well, it reminded me why I loved her for those six years, and I don't know what to do." **

"**Well maybe you two should talk about it," said Ron valuing his promise to Hermione and not telling, only because he didn't know if Harry really meant it.**

**Well I'm probably just tired, at least I hope, I still love cho, I'm so confused." Said Harry on his way to bed. "Goodnight." **

"**Goodnight" Ron said back. **

**The next morning Harry woke up and got out of bed slowly and quietly trying not to wake cho. He left the hotel room to go down stairs to breakfast and find Ron and Hermione at the table already eating. **

"**Wow u guys are up early" Harry said to the two of them. **

"**Actually Harry its 12 O' clock, u just must have gotten to sleep late" Ron said winking at Harry once again. **

"**No I just didn't sleep well, something on my mind" Ron knew exactly what he was thinking about, at least he hoped.**

"**Hey Ron can I talk to you for a sec." "Yeah sure about what" Ron asked. "About something very important!" Harry said angrily. **

"**Ron just let me talk, I need you to leave, I want to go some where with Hermione, I need to know for sure how I feel about her, just say that I need you to pick something up for me, just say a guy thing. Oh and tell cho that me and Hermione went to get some stuff and we didn't tell u what it was ok?" Harry said quickly.**

"**Yeah sure buddy, anything, now let's go there and tell Hermione."**

**"OK sure Harry ill go get that for you right now" said Ron.**

"**Cool, hey Hermione since cho isn't up do u want to go get something at like a restaurant or something?" **

"**Yeah that sounds great; a hamburger sounds really good right now." She said. **

"**Cool sounds great to me also." **

**When they got there they sat at a table right next to each other and talked for a long time before they even thought about food. **

"**Oh my gosh Harry I just love spending time with you, I just love you in general." Hermione said this and immediately covered her mouth thinking oh no what did I do.**

**Harry just stared at her for a second, not angry or any thing like that, just stunned of how sudden it was. **

"**Harry I'm so sor ... Harry shushed her. He looked at her for another few seconds, then grabbed her and began kissing her.**

**Harry pulled away, "I'm so sorry for that" but now it was her turn, she grabbed him and began to kiss him.**

"**Hermione, I love you, I've loved you for 7 years, 7 years and I just got the courage to do this. I feel like such an idiot, more than that how am I supposed to tell Cho, it's not like I can just go back to the hotel and break up with her. But I also can't stay with her, I love you Hermione. I love you to death and I always will! I promise you that."**

"**I love you too Harry, I have always loved you and promise to love you forever also, nothing will ever change that, I want to be with you for the rest of my life." **

**They left the restaurant and went outside to sit on a bench, just holding each other, wanting nothing more than to be with each other.**


	2. hiding there secret

**Chapter 2 hiding the secret **

**The next morning when Harry woke up next to Cho he felt horrible, not sick just horrible that he made the bad judgment to not wake up to Hermione every day for the rest of his life. The thought of his stupidity made him want to hit himself. **

**Harry got out of bed and went into the kitchen area to get a drink, when he noticed Hermione already waking up, he didn't no what to do, he didn't know if he should go over to her or if he should just act normal because he didn't know when Cho would wake up. But he was soon to find out that he wouldn't have to, Hermione just simply greeted him with a good morning and a yawn. He greeted her back and continued a little confused, he knew tat was the smart thing to do but didn't know if that was what he wanted. He was probably just tired. **

**"Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked, wondering how come it seemed like he hadn't seen him in ages it felt like. **

**"He was here" Hermione said "but I think he's down at breakfast eating his weight in bacon and sausage again, you would think some one who eats like he does would weight 6oo pounds, but no not Ron, he's so lucky." **

**"Shut up Hermione" Harry said in a relaxed tone, "you are not fat at all; in fact you're in great shape, perfect even"**

**Hermione just blushed, its not like she wanted to turn down a compliment. "I think I'm going to take a shower, how about you come in and tell me how not fat I am."**

**Harry was just about to pass out at this, he definitely wanted to, but he just didn't think he would know what to do, he had a good idea of what taking a shower would mean with Hermione, but he couldn't believe it was happening. **

**"I need an answer mister!" she said with teasing eyes. **

** He gave his answer by walking over and kissing her on the neck and going in first. "Hermione, don't think that I'm pressuring you to do anything, you don't have to do this, if you don't want."**

**"Harry haven't we established that I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! Its not like I have a crush on you or like its new, I've loved you for 7 years! I don't know when I'd be any more ready than I am now. Plus we have that feeling of sneaking around witch makes it mysterious and amazing."**

**But the moment was spoiled when Cho walked out of the room yawning and smiling at Harry who faked a smile that made him want to throw up. The thought that he would have to pretend to be in love with her just didn't make him at all happy, in fact it made him want to grab Hermione and kiss her right in front of Cho just, to prove that he loved her with all of his heart!**

**Cho feeling tired and like she was sort of dirty from a full night sleep decided to steal the shower, she invited Harry but he said he just wanted some breakfast.**

**"Ok well I'll come down when I'm done." Cho said disappointing Harry immensely. She got in the shower and as soon as they heard the water turn on they laid together on the pull out bed holding each other until the water cut off and they hurried down to breakfast. **

**"Ron! Hey Ron, I need to talk to you, doesn't it feel like it's been forever since we've really talked?" he said with a certain topic in mind, "Come here."**

"**Ok what do u need buddy?" **

"**Ron me and Hermione are, were like, we're going out! And I don't know what to do!" **

**"Shut the hell up!!! Just shut up Harry, I don't want to hear how it's so hard to have two women in love with you; do you know what its like to always be the guy in the middle? No you don't and I hate it whenever u make it seem like u have a problem and I'm supposed to stop my life for you! Well guess what Harry nor this time, I'm not going to help you with this problem. Have u ever once thought that maybe I would like to be in love, or maybe I don't like being the guy that everyone goes to for advice. Its not even just you, Hermione has been doing it for the past 4 years and that's no fun, because there was a time when I actually liked her. And........" Ron couldn't finish, he just left the room, but all that he had said gave Harry the perfect idea of how to fix Ron's love life and how to fix his problem with Cho, but he would need some help and a lot of time to make Cho feel like she needed someone new.**

"**Hermione, Hermione!" Harry screamed running down the hall to her, "Hermione I have the perfect idea of how to get Cho out of the way of us and how to make Ron happy as well."**

**"Well I know what you're getting at, but how are you sure that they will like each other at all?"**

**"Well" Harry said "the reason that me and him are such good friends is were a lot alike, so Cho would like him if she liked me, and Ron is desperate for companionship and gets along with any body, so Cho is easy because he's known her for 3 years."**

**"Well how are we supposed to get them together with Cho hanging on you like a bloody ape?" **

**"That's how I plan to have her forget about me, ill keep having things "come up" so that she feels alone and Ron will be the only one who she can talk to."**

**A/n well now you see where I'm going here, no one will be leaving this trip empty handed I promise you. Well I'll try to make my chapters after this longer, and I'm trying to make sure nothing seems rushed, make sure you leave me comments if you have suggestions or criticism.**


End file.
